


Phantom Rhythm

by Geu23



Series: My Hearts' Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Soulmates, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geu23/pseuds/Geu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if you are born with one heartbeat but as you grow older a second heartbeat joins their own, or for some individuals they are already born with it. The first is your own, thump-thump-ing away; the second is the one belonging to your intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited and re-read over. All mistakes are my own.

Imagine if you are born with one heartbeat but as you grow older a second heartbeat joins their own, or for some individuals they are already born with it. The first is your own, thump-thump-ing away; the second is the one belonging to your intended.

You go on, living your life with the steady thumping of hearts beating in your chest - yours functioning to keep you going and the phantom thumps giving you comfort (and hope. One day, you’ll find them!) It doesn’t go away unless your intended has passed away.

But how? How do you tell that the intended one for you that is thumping away in your chest for as long as you can possibly remember is the one standing next to you?

The phantom thumping grows stronger, steady and sure, it isn’t instant so you’ve got to work for it.

So when Leonard ignored the fact that the thumping in his chest was not growing louder with Jocelyn he thought, 'It just needs some time.'

Even three years later, it was as faint as the day it appeared but he married her anyway.

When Jocelyn filed for divorce and took his whole world with her, he let her. He let her even though it left wounds gorged so deeply within his breast as his daughter was ripped away from his arms. Nevermind the house, nevermind she cheated on him in his home, in his bed while he was away working, earning money to ensure the best future for his daughter and for her.

So he took what looked like the only option left; enlist in Starfleet. Sure he had Aviophobia, sure Starfleet operated in space but he knew that he could request for a planet-side posting, then he’d have a better chance of spending time with Joanna.

He shuddered, hating the fact that to get to Starfleet Academy from Iowa was via shuttle! Great, wonderful, fan-fucking-tastic! Fuck no!

He flinched (it was the situation, not that he was usually this flighty!) as someone pounded against the bathroom door. “Sir, you need to go back to your seat. Pre-flight procedures state that all passengers must be seated and strapped in.”

Maybe if he didn’t say anything she’ll go away.

"Sir, do you need a doctor?"

"No! No, I’m fine!!"

She opened the door, and looked at him. She frowned, “Sir, I repeat, do you need a doctor?”

She pulled - who knew for someone her size, she could just pull him! - out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them before pushing him away from it.

"Are you people deaf? I told you I don’t need a doctor, damnit! I AM A DOCTOR!"

She wasn’t having any of it, “Sir, for your own safety, sit down, or I will MAKE you sit down… do you hear me? Right. Now.”

"I suffer from Aviaphobia, case you don’t understand big words, it means ‘fear of dying in something that flies.’

She glared at him, unwavering.

He huffed, knowing he wasn’t going to win against her so he took a seat beside the blonde who looked like he had a few rounds with a cinder block and won. He still looked alright despite the bruises and blood.

He strapped in, his hands shaking and his stomach churning. Leonard looked at the unnamed blonde and promptly said, “I might throw up on you.”

And that was when the second thumping became slightly louder.

**Author's Note:**

> The original piece is on tumblr : http://leonardmckoi.tumblr.com/post/79363415052/
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this. 
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
